Fall for you
by LittleMissGreen
Summary: "We're friends, Natsu. Friends! We're not allowed to." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Where is it written that friends aren't allowed to love each other?" - Natsu fell for Lucy but she didn't like the idea to be in love with a friend. What happens when Natsu can't resist his feelings any longer?


I don't own _Fairy Tail_ or the song "Fall for you" from _Secondhand Serenade_!

This story was originally written in german and I tried to translate it. My spell checking feature made me crazy with its suggestions until I wasn't sure what I was writing myself so I hope it is somewhat understandable.

* * *

Fall for you

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting._

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't thing that I am trying._

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core._

It was their third day at Akane Beach. It was the third day that he was watching her from the corner of his eye, for hours. After the Great Magic Tournament the Master had given them some free days. The tournament had been energy-sapping and disturbing, anyway. Especially the conflicts with Saber Tooth had affected all of them. But no one got as badly hurt as Lucy. Though she was fast with forgiveness, Natsu couldn't keep his eyes off of her nonetheless. Gazille teased him that she was his girl and that he wanted to protect his girl but Natsu only looked at him unbelievingly and shook his head. Lucy was not _his_ girl. Lucy was his comrade and there was no love between comrades. Love only led to awkward feelings and would destroy the friendship in the end. And he didn't want to lose Lucys friendship, no matter how much he wished for Gazille to be right about Lucy being really his girl. But he wasn't that stupid as to destroy what he had. What he might have forever.

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._

She lay on her colorful stripped towel under one of the big parasols and scribbled on a sheet of paper. Most likely her novel, Natsu thought smirking and sat down beside her.

"What are you writing?" he asked curious although he knew the answer already. He simply liked it to hear her voice. Lucy finished a sentence and turned to Natsu. "My novel. I promised Levy that I would work on the next chapter while I'm on holidays. And the region here is a wonderful inspiration" she explained with an all-covering gesture. Natsu smiled. Yes, the beach was indeed wonderful. Burning hot, bright sand, palm trees that whispered in the wind and the turquoise-blue sea. Natsu took a deep breath. Salt, sand, tropical plants and Lucys calming familiar scent. When he had met her for the first time he could put her scent very well in words. Light and fresh like a lemon and yet sweetish-rich like vanilla. Today, after there was hardly any day he didn't spend with her in some kind of way she smelled alluringly sweet and simply like Lucy. Whenever he caught her scent – and that happened thanks to his distinct sense of smell relatively frequent – his blood boiled and let colorful fantasies form in his head. Natsu closed his eyes, pinched his nose with his thumb and index finger and groaned agonized. God damn libido.

Lucy touched his hand tentative and Natsu looked at her. Her pretty brown eyes looked at him with concern. He only shook his head curtly and gave her a reassuring smile. Lucy frowned. "Are you sure that everything is alright?" she asked. Natsu nodded. "Yes. But say, what about this evening? There is this dance at the hotel. Do you want to go there?" Lucy gaped at him. "With you?" she asked suspiciously. Natsu gulped. "Sure! If you want" he answered all too fast and noticed his mistake way too late. Lucy came in a sitting position jerkily and glared at him furious. "Do you have something to say to me?" she pressed. Natsu withstood the urge to slap his forehead with his hand – with rather much willpower. "No. Not in a roundabout way, anyway. I just thought that you might want to see something different than the casino." Lucy eyed him up skeptically and then she relaxed visibly. "Good" she said eventually. "We could go to the dance but only when you behave." Natsu nodded fast. Lucys tone gave a good premonition of what kind of behavior she had in mind and it pained Natsu a little how much she seemed to dislike the idea to flirt with him. Lucy smiled and then raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know how to dance?"

_This is not what I intended. _

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart._

_You always thought that I was stronger._

_I may have failed but I have loved you from the start._

There were only a few couples left on the dance floor; it was late in the evening and most of the hotel guests had already moved to their rooms. Lucy stood beside him and leaned against the banister of the balcony that verged on the dance floor. They were alone on the balcony with the exception of an elderly married couple and that fact tickled Natsus libido awake again. When the old ones would be gone they had the balcony for their own. What you could do on a with flowers entwined balcony. Angry, Natsu bit on the inside of his cheek to get rid of his dirty thoughts when a hand touched his arm. Natsu gave Lucy an inquiring look and she frowned. Natsu gulped. Her look made him somewhat nervous and he felt oddly caught. But that wasn't possible… right?

"I'm cold" Lucy remarked simply. Natsu raised his eyebrows. "And?" he wanted to know.

"And I would like to go to my room." Natsu sighed disappointed and took her hand. "Good" he said slowly "I'll take you there."

_But hold your breath,_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind. _

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_It's impossible_

They stood in front of her room and stared at each other wordlessly. Natsu couldn't explain how this happened but when Lucy just looked up at him shyly and thanked him for this nice evening, he just had to do it. It was like a reflex that he had to absolutely obey. It was comparable with the breathing reflex that was always there but it would only get noticeable when you hold your breath for too long. And when Lucy had smiled at him shyly, Natsu felt like he had held his breath for years. And he just breathed; he leaned to her and kissed her. And he had dug his own grave. She was confused, she was angry and she was a bit disappointed. He could read all of her emotions on her face and he regretted that he had started to hold his breath back in Haljion. This wouldn't have happened if he didn't hold his breath in the first place.

"Why?" Lucy cut through the fierce silence. "Why did you do this?" Her brown eyes looked at him reproachful and he thought frantically on what to answer her. He decided for the truth. He had dug his own grave, he could as well lie in it.

"Because I love you."

_So breathe in so deep, breath me in_

_I'm yours to keep,_

_And hold on to your words, cause talk is cheap,_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep._

He actually had expected her to slam the door in his face after she opened it but Lucy surprised him again. She took his hand and pulled him into her room until she reached a little green couch. She dropped herself on it and looked at him expectantly. When Natsu sat down beside her hesitantly, she glared at him and Natsu wished that she actually had slammed the door in his face.

"That's not possible" she grouched. "We're friends, Natsu. Friends! We're not allowed to." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Where is it written that friends aren't allowed to love each other?" Lucy rolled her eyes meaningful. "In the unwritten friends-code law" she explained impatiently. "In the…" Natsu paused. Bloody hell…

"Furthermore" Lucy cut him off "you told me once that you would never fall for a friend. Not after what happened with Lisanna. I never thought that you would be that weak."

Natsu stared at her wide-eyed. She just called him weak, him! But he probably was really weak. He had fallen in love with Lisanna even though she was his best friend back then. And when Lucy came to Fairy Tail with him, he had fallen in love with her, too. No, he had fallen for her when he had first seen her in Haljion, actually. But it would be better when he didn't tell her that directly.

"It may be that I'm weak" he confessed. "It may be that I failed but I have loved you from the very start."

Lucy sighed and leaned against him. Natsu put his arm around her carefully and caressed her arm. Lucy snuggled a bit more against him and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry" she whispered. "But I have failed, too." Natsu grinned and kissed her head. "And what about the unwritten friends-code law?" he teased her. As an answer he got an ungentle nudge to his side.

_Because tonight will be the night _

_that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_Or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

They lay together on Lucy's towel under one of the big parasols. Lucy had her head supported by her palms and she brooded on her novel, what was more difficult for her than just yesterday. Natsu lay on his back, used one arm as a pillow and caressed Lucys back with his other hand. She took his hand eventually and lay it down beside him. "Could you stop that, please? I'm not able to focus on my writing." Natsu only grinned cheeky at her and sat up. After five minutes he decided that he had granted her enough time and he leaned to her. He first kissed her spine, then he kissed her shoulder blade and finally he kissed her neck.

"Natsu" Lucy grumbled. He ignored her this time and laid his forehead on her shoulder. "We're on holidays" he whispered. "And?" she wanted to know. "And we're at the beach, it's a beautiful sunny day and the turquoise-blue sea is hardly five meters away. Do you really want to write on your novel?"

Lucy nodded. Natsu couldn't see it but he felt it through her movements. "This place inspires me simply good" she explained. Natsu chuckled, grasped her waist and sat on her butt. Then he put the fastening of her bikini-top between his teeth and took great care that his teeth brushed gentle against her skin. "I could inspire you, too" he breathed against her skin.

Ten minutes later he had an ice bag on his nose and wailed. Lucy lay beside him and stabbed more holes in her sheet of paper than to actually write on her novel. "I never should have given in" she grumbled angrily and stabbed one more hole in her paper. Natsu grunted. "I love you, too" he hummed and earned an angry stab with her pen. He just laughed.

_Tonight will be the night _

_that I will fall for you, over again._

_Don't make me change my mind._

_Or I would live to see another day, I swear it's true._

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find,_

_You're impossible to find._


End file.
